the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Galahad
Sir Galahad was a Knight of the Round Table and son to Sir Lancelot du Lac. Though never as brave as his father, he was nevertheless considered a brave and honourable knight in his own right by many. He was, however, still seen as a buffoon by the likes of Prince Mordred who, despite this negative opinion, worked well with the young knight in battle. Galahad joined King Arthur's quest for Space Britain aboard Camelot as they ventured to the stars. Description Appearance Galahad wears white, shining armour that is a replica of his father's. Over this he wears a tabard that, also like his father, bears a fleurs-de-lis as its crest. He has, however, chosen his own colour beneath the crest - forest green. Like all knights, he also wears a space suit beneath his armour and has a space helmet with a visor for seeingPan Post 60, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality While Prince Mordred initially held a very negative opinion of Sir Galahad, considering him to be half as brave as Sir Lancelot yet just as stupid. Galahad often speaks of his father, even to the point of inferring his father whenever speaking of himself. Mordred later warmed, slightly, to Galahad as they fought in battle together. Galahad proved that while he wasn't a match for his father's bravery, he made up for that with world smarts and common sensePan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Galahad's best friend is Sir Gawain. He also believes that Isolde of the White Hand should not be a Knight of the Round Table and he believes his father is everything that such a knight ought to be. He is shy around women and found himself in love with Admiral LtexiPan Post 78, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He doesn't trust Morganna le Fay at all, even though he respects her son MordredPan Post 79, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He is an honest person that dislikes even withholding truthsPan Post 96, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Sir Lancelot See also: Sir Lancelot Sir Galahad has a somewhat awkward relationship with his father, Sir Lancelot, as they do not have much in common and Galahad doesn't understand his father's boorish behaviour. For many years, Lancelot never told Galahad the identity of his motherPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Admiral Ltexi See also: Admiral Ltexi Sir Galahad was smitten by the powerful, exciting and exotic Jupiterian woman who travelled with the humans for a time. Admiral Ltexi appeared to be the opposite of a traditional Earth woman and though he loved her, he was always too afraid to admit his feelings and barely able to speak to her. Then he dared to give her a light kiss, his first ever, and she reciprocated with a more intimate kiss. This was the only woman he would ever love. (citation needed) Possessions Sword & Shield Sir Galahad initially possessed a standard sword and shield with which to do battle. His sword, however, was easily melted by the laser swords of the Kryptons and his shield barely withstood the force-blasts from their energy weapons. Talents TBA History Space Camelot See also: Space Camelot The Solar System See also: The Solar System Venus & Saturn Sir Galahad, as a Knight of the Round Table, ventured to the stars aboard Camelot with King Arthur. His first mission was to be part of an Away Team to explore the planet Venus with his father, Sir Lancelot, leading the excursion. Joined by Prince Mordred, The Faerie Knight and The Black Knight their exploration led to the discovery of the rock-men. Lancelot attempted to kill the mysterious being but his Earthly weapons had no affect upon the rock torso of the creature. Fortunately the stranger proved to be friendly, if somewhat dumb and completely mute, and joined Camelot's Crew. He then visited the planet Saturn with an ambassadorial team led by Sir Bedivere with the intention of meeting with the X-Kryptons. The team was invited to meet the Custodians of the X-Krypton City, one of whom, Gamma Pans, was able to speak English. Their talks were cut short, however, with a raid upon the city. The knights chose to aid the X-Kryptons against their enemy. The enemy Kryptons used weapons the knights had never seen before. Their guns fired energy globs that struck Sir Galahad's shield with immense force, knocking him to the ground. They also had laser swords that sliced through his own metal sword with ease. He fought alongside Prince Mordred, their bond deepening through shared battle experience and they worked well as a pair of fighters. The battle was won and Sir Lancelot declared that they should aid the X-Kryptons against the G-Kryptons for their treacherous assault upon the city. Lancelot convinced King Arthur that the Knights of the Round Table should join the X-Kryptons in battle to avenge the betrayal, a great offence by the knights' standards. When Galahad asked Morganna le Fay if she could enchant weapons to be more affective against the laser technology of the enemy she asserted it would take too long so they would have to rely on their standard equipmentPan Post 71, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. During the battle, finding his standard equipment not up to the task, he managed to acquire one of the enemy's laser swords and use that insteadPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Disappointed by the planet, King Arthur ordered the removal of forces from SaturnPan Post 73, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Uranus & Neptune Admiral Ltexi then took the humans to the planet Uranus where they met the humanoid species, fayries, which all had equine heads. The planet was covered in aether, which was generated by a nexus, supposedly created by an ancient god from Earth. The fayries used machines to gather the aether and generate magical fuel to sell across the Milky Way Galaxy. They were greeted by Nerifian, who would then introduce them as foreign dignitaries to the Fayrie KingPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Fayrie King told them how his people had grown complaisant on the over reliance of technology and were dying out as a result. Sir Lancelot asked how they could help but the Fayrie King seemed resigned to his peoples' fate. Lancelot then declared it was their lack of faith in the Christian God and their faith in the HorseGod that was the problem. Prince Mordred quickly defused the situation by requesting that they be allowed to look at the aether processorsPan Post 77, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They found that the processors were powered by an unusual sphere, that Merlin the Younger compared to that of Camelot. Urged on by his father, Sir Galahad approached the beautiful Admiral Ltexi and fell to one knee and pledged himself to her. She accepted the compliment, much to Lancelot's surprise, and Galahad was filled with elation. Ltexi and the knights would travel to Neptune the old-fashioned way, while King Arthur's separate group were to travel there via the Dream Gate. They went in spaceboat and picked up Morganna le Fay and Sir Caelia from on the way. At the request of Morgan, Sir Caelia tells the story of her past with Tom a'Lincoln. She told them how he had married another woman in India to save her from being sacrificed and how they came back with a child, which Galahad figured out to be The Black Knight. Ltexi revealed that her sister had two husbands. Sir Kay's group was picked up by various spaceboats but he happened to get aboard the ship that was piloted by Sir Robin Dagonet despite his protestations. When they collected Arthur's group, Arthur was rightfully angry because Robin was an imbecile. Robin fired himself from the spaceboat by pushing random buttons and Prince Mordred had to steer the ship to rescue him. When he landed back on the boat, he dislocated his foot and Sir Galahad had to slip it back into place with the rudimentary knowledge of biology he learnt from Sir GawainPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia The humans of Space Britain, once beyond the solar system, decided to settle on the planet Caledonia. They created a settlement despite the presence of hostile natives, the drow, who resented the human occupation. One night while on guard duty, Sir Galahad was struck by arrows. Prince Mordred had to try to save him by removing one of the arrows but he couldn't remove the second else Galahad would bleed out. Drow wizards used netherflame to burn the palisade and Mordred had to throw Galahad to safety but injured himself in the process. By threatening Isolde of the White Hand's life, they were able to force Mordred to surrender himself to themPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In order to combat this new threat, the knights chose to seek allies amongst the drow and Sir Galahad went with a small team to Eberron whilst a major force was sent towards the mountain as a distraction. He went with Sir Gawain and Sir Palamedes. With them was Sir Tristram and his wife Isolde of the White Hands, along with King Mark and his wife Queen Iseult. Sir Galahad isn't familiar with their past but he is well aware there is some feud between the two couples as Queen Iseult and Isolde argue. Whilst trekking through the forest they were met by a single drow outside of the village. She directs them in and they eventually met with guards that took them to the centre of the village and they were greeted by Minister Lysse. King Mark negotiates aid against the rulers of the mountain but Lysse asserts they ought to speak with the owners of the ship, Camelot, which looms over the mountain and has opened fire upon it. They realise there must be an identical ship to Camelot here on Caledonia. After the locals demand that the humans leave, Minister Lysse offered to help them find those that own the other ship - the Boreans of Hyperborea. The group travelled via flying stone, though there wasn't enough room for Sir Gawain so he had to ride a floating paving stone attached to the main brick via a rope to surf behind. The turbolasers of Camelot are erratic, which they speculate is because Morganna le Fay cannot control the systems. As they reached Hyperborea, a land covered in snow with a gigantic orb at its centre, a rogue blast from Camelot hit them and Minister Lysse was crushed by the flying rock. Isolde wanted to animate her corpse but everyone else protested, including Tristram. The humans reached the main city, which was filled with all manner of styles and fashions, and King Mark managed to persuade three Boreans to help them. They asserted just three of them, Benem, Kryst and Tulla, was enough, despite the king's concernPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The group plod through the mountains and when they reached the top King Mark pointed to Camelot. They admit they found the ship on their homeworld and the Boreans reveal they remembered Earth well and they recall that humans were the lesser of the various sapient species on the planet. Kryst and Benem remember travelling to Earth in one of the sister ships to Camelot. Camelot was, at the time, controlled by the High Empire and it was they who installed weapons on it as they wanted to protect their 'rocks' (Hedrons). The High Empire delivered their rocks and left, though the Boreans remembered the first sapient beings on the planet were Lemurians and the other civilisations of Muirians and Atlanteans came later. Tulla didn't remember it because she was on Tatooine at the time. She remembered how a dragon (Typhon) turned the world to sand. This reminiscing continued through King Mark and the others requesting urgency until the three finally came to attention and transported the humans across the land of Reethreen to Llurth Caridwen. Sir Palamedes charged up the mountain to rescue the prince first. Mordred tackled Prelate Seerias, his captor, before she could blast Palamedes with magic. She tumbled off the mountainside but she flew back up to attack Mordred and Palamedes. Sir Tristram arrived and joined the fight. Seerias believed victory was near when drow came up the mountain path but it became apparent that they were the walking dead of Isolde. Seeing the perversion of her people Seerias gathered up tremendous amounts of aether to blow herself, and her enemies, up. She chased them as they retreated down the mountain, where they found King Mark strolling up before running too. Mordred tripped and might have succumbed to the magic bomb if not for Camelot's turbolaser finally hitting its mark and snuffed out Prelate SeeriasPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sir Lancelot took his son, Sir Galahad, to a strip bar. When Galahad wanted to ask his father something important, Lancelot thought he wanted to know about sex with a woman and began to explain. Galahad actually wanted to ask about his mother, who he had never met, but Lancelot avoided the question until the announcer came on. Much to the horror of the two men, the strippers turn out to be male bunny strippers and they flee. Sir Galahad made his way to the docking bay. As she was prepared to leave, Admiral Ltexi decided to give the humans a parting gift. She painted 'humans suck', followed by a cartoon phallus, on the side of Camelot. She booked passage on a trading vessel to a nearby world of the Jupiterian Empire where she could use one of their portals to return to Jupiter and resume her work on The Hopeful. But as she was about to leave she was approached by Sir Galahad, who confessed he was upset she was leaving them. He ventured to lightly kiss her. She found it adorable that this young boy had fallen in love with her and she gave him a passionate kiss to remember her by before she then left when Sir Robin and Gamma Pans saw the phallus. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow Camelot arrived at the planet Orinoco Flow and were forced to hire the services of Kapil Anniruddha, a soothsayer, to help make predictions for the battle due to the short window of time in which the Dread Fortress could actually be assaulted, lest it be submerged by the planet's ocean for the entire remaining yearLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sirs Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and The Black Knight were amongst the very first Knights of the Round Table to make landfall and begin the attack. They instantly came under have plasma fire for the soldiers of the Dread Empire. Lancelot was shot in the chest four times in quick succession, though protected by his armoured spacesuit, against the odds and the others decided he ought to just lay down and quit boasting for a whileLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. During the fierce battle against the forces of the Dread Emperor, Sir Bedivere speculates that the Dread Masters were using dark forces of hell to power themselves. This enthused Sir Lancelot who saw it as a holy quest and pointed out that Sir Kay needed the extra holy points in his favour. Kay retorted that Lancelot had Sir Galahad out of wedlock, prompting Galahad to point out that Lancelot still hadn't told him who his mother really is. Lancelot then ran off back into the battle without answeringLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After a successful push into the Dread FortressLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. there was a lull in the fighting, allowing the Space British forces a moment to regroup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrateLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Sir Galahad is based on Sir GalahadGalahad article, Wikipedia. from the original Arthurian loreMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia. where he is also the one to find the holy grailHoly Grail article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Pan Characters